The Hyena Resistance
The Hyena Resistance is the forty-ninth episode of The Lion Guard and the twenty-third episode of Season 2.http://affiliate.zap2it.com/tv/the-lion-guard-the-hyena-resistance/EP023162190057?aid=91r Synopsis Jasiri sets up a Hyena Resistance in the Outlands when she learns that Scar has returned. Maia Mitchell returns as Jasiri and Common from ("Selma") returns as Kiburi. https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/the-lion-guard-vol-4/id1326290233 Summary The Lion Guard is engaged in a battle against Kiburi's Float and Janja's Clan in the Pride Lands. During the fight, Bunga picks up a stick and attempts to perform a complex battle move against Cheezi and Chungu. It fails and Bunga is knocked to the ground, leaving Beshte to save him. After Janja's clan are knocked into a wall, Jasiri peeks out of a small cave, and giggles softly as she peers down at them. The hyenas retreat, followed by the crocodiles. With the danger gone, Bunga hobbles over to the rest of the Guard, holding his back in apparent pain. He explains how he was trying out one of Rafiki's moves, and makes a second attempt which results in him falling on his back once more. The Guard encourage him to visit Rafiki over his injury, but Bunga instead chooses to use the stick as a method of support. As the Guard walk slowly across the Pride Lands, Jasiri surprises them by tackling Kion. Bunga tries to help him, but Fuli stops him, recognizing Jasiri immediately. She teases them over how often they seem to be in battle when Kion mentions Scar. Jasiri informs him that she already knows of the legend, being a hyena. Kion confesses that he has returned and apologizes for not telling her sooner, but the hyena is more concerned with warning her clan. Kion suggests that she and her clan stay in the Pride Lands, but she turns down his offer and instead has an idea of her own. Back at Jasiri's Watering Hole, Jasiri announces the return of Scar to her clan and exclaims that they can fight back, and become a Hyena Resistance. When everyone shows fear and doubt, she reminds them that Kwetu Ni Kwetu or home is home. After a while, she is able to perk up their spirits, and the clan all stand united, crying out Kwetu Ni Kwetu in perfect unison. The Lion Guard return to the Pride Lands, commenting on the Hyena Resistance. However, Bunga's pains are still present, and Kion suggests again that he visits Rafiki. He does so, though states that it's only for him to teach him some moves with his stick. At Rafiki's Tree, the mandrill fixes Bunga's back and, at Bunga's request, starts to teach him how to use his movements. The honey badger fails all but the Dancing Porcupine Pose, but is still knocked down by Rafiki's Bakora Staff after a while. Defeated, Bunga decides to rejoin the Guard. Rafiki calls for him to keep practicing, though shortly after Bunga hurts his nose with another stick. Meanwhile, in the Outlands, Janja discusses Scar's new plan for most of his clan. Unbeknownst to him, Jasiri is lurking nearby and hears of how Scar has ordered them to attack from three sides at Mizimu Grove, with the hyenas taking the center attack, while Reirei's Pack and Kiburi's Float attack from the side. She reports back to the Hyena Resistance, telling Madoa to warn the Lion Guard of the upcoming attack, while they stop Janja from reaching the grove. Back in the Pride Lands, Bunga continues practicing his moves in front of the Guard when Madoa distracts him. She explains the plan that Jasiri has set up, before leaving to assist the rest of her clan. Before Janja's clan can reach the Outlands, the Hyena Resistance cause a rockslide which Janja is unable to climb over. They have no choice but to return to Scar. In Mizimu Grove, Ono scans the Outlands until he notices Reirei's pack and Kiburi's float, just as Madoa had stated. Kion, Fuli and Bunga approach Kiburi's float and exchange a few words before they engage in a battle. Nearby, Reirei's pack enter the grove, with Goigoi becoming distracted by a butterfly. He notices Bunga, who attempts to use one of Rafiki's moves, but he again fails. Goigoi teases him, but Reirei scolds her mate and orders him to attack. Before he is able to, Beshte tackles the jackals. Defeated, both Kiburi and Reirei are furious that Janja and his clan never turned up, and return to inform Scar. In the Outlands Volcano, Janja confesses to Scar that a rockslide prevented him from even reaching Mizimu Grove, which infuriates Scar. The enraged lion roars fiercely at Janja, and he turns to Reirei and Kiburi, who have returned, for a report. They explain how they were unable to defeat the Lion Guard without the hyenas' assistance. Scar almost grows angry at Kiburi, who states that the problem was that the plan did not go as planned. Scar orders them to try again, but this time, with Kiburi's float taking the center, attacking Big Springs. Kiburi informs his float of the new plan, not knowing that Jasiri is once again watching nearby. Soon after, the crocodiles enter the Pride Lands, but the entire float falls into a concealed ditch, with the Hyena Resistance watching nearby. Furious at a second failure, Scar sends out Reirei to take the leader on the next assault. In Reirei's Cave, she explains to her pack that they're going to take over Ukuni Woods. The Hyena Resistance watch above, and roll down a large boulder to the front of the cave, sealing Reirei's pack in before they can leave. Back in the Pride Lands, the Guard chase Kiburi's float and Janja's clan away. Bunga once again hits himself with a stick, but Kion quickly becomes focused on Jasiri and her clan nearby. He thanks them for their assistance, and Jasiri promises him that they're all in it together. However, Shupavu and Njano are lurking nearby, and overhear the entire conversation. They report back to Scar, who questions Janja on what happened in their previous encounter, where the hyena admits cutting off the part where the Lion Guard saved them. Scar is not as furious as he expects and instead demands that he takes care of her and her clan for good, by playing them at their own game. He tells Janja to announce that he and his clan will be attacking Mizimu Grove again, but will instead attack her clan while the Guard reach the grove. Janja gets confused initially, but Scar soon makes it clear. After telling him to bring the jackals and crocodiles with him, Scar warns Janja not to let him down again. In the Pride Lands, Madoa informs Kion of the army's latest plan, and the Guard make their way to Mizimu Grove after thanking her and Jasiri for the heads up. Madoa returns to the Outlands and reports back to Jasiri and the others, but Janja's clan make their appearance known. Soon after, Kiburi's float appears, and Reirei's pack after, all on different sides, closing in on the clan. Back in the Pride Lands, the Guard grow concerned when no animals show up. Ono takes a peek into the Outlands, where he sees the situation unfolding. The Lion Guard swiftly make their way to the Outlands to help the Resistance. As the Outlanders close in on Jasiri's clan, Janja is shocked to hear that Jasiri is aware of Scar's presence. But the Lion Guard show up just in time and surround the Outlanders in the same way that they have surrounded the Hyena Resistance. The Guard initiate a fight, with Jasiri's clan fighting alongside them. During the fight, Janja is knocked into an open vent by one of the crocodiles in an accidental attack. The army regroups, refusing to leave without first defeating the Resistance. Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to send them away, with everyone proud of their victory. However, Janja calls out for help, which is answered by Jasiri. Noticing that the hyena is slipping closer to the lava, Jasiri cranes her neck down and pulls him up. Janja is left almost speechless by her kindness and asks why she saved him. She reveals that enough they're rivals and can hate each other, she will help any hyena whether that on the same or different sides and knew that not even he deserved that kind of faith as she mentions "Sisi ni sawa", and asks him to join the Hyena Resistance against Scar. Janja hesitates at first, but eventually refuses her offer. Jasiri understand this with a little "we'll see" as she heads back towards the rest of the group. Shupavu and Njano, having witnessed Janja's hesitation and beginning to doubt his loyalty, decide to report it back to Scar. With Scar now aware of Jasiri's clan, Kion once again offers Jasiri and her clan a place in the Pride Lands, but she again turns down the offer, confident that they'll be safe, and that they need to defend their home. She adds that Scar can't do anything to them if he can't find them, and they part ways. Although still concerned for them, the Guard respect their decision as they it's for the best. Beshte asks Bunga how his moves went, and Bunga, having lost the stick in battle, demonstrates again, only to fall over again. The rest of the Guard laugh happily together as they return home to the Pride Lands. Appearances Characters Groups Locations Animals References Category:Episodes Category:Media Category:Season Two Episodes